Yaoi Kisses
by MewOrenji
Summary: Part 3 of a 3 part series! Kaito has always been a little bit feminism and Gakupo has always been a little bit curious. What happens when Gakupo discovers Kaito's secret feminine touch?


Yaoi Kisses

Part 3 of a 3 part series.

Kaito has always been a little feminine and Gakupo has always been a little curious. One day, Gakupo discovers Kaito likes wearing long stockings. How will Gakupo use this? To blackmail Kaito? Or does he have another plan? :D

I looked down at my newly brandished name tag. It read Shion Kaito, just like it did last year. Except this year it had a three next to it, meaning I was in year three of secondary school (high school, right?). I grabbed my new set of books and put them in my carrying case and rushed out the door so I could catch the train with the other neighborhood kids going back to school. I made it as the train pulled in the station. I was the only third year aside from my neighbor, Megpoid Gumi. I never knew her too well, but it didn't matter. I got on the train, panting slightly from running so far. I wasn't the most athletic person around, but I was still fit. I caught my breath and sat down. The train was almost empty. I glanced around nervously at some of the neighborhood kids. Hatsune Miku was a second year, like Akita Neru and Kasane Teto. Those three seemed to be really close. I saw first years Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len, the strangest pair of twins I've seen in my life. In one word, odd. There must of been a lot of first years because they were chattering away with nervous giggles and what not. I looked to my left and saw the fourth years. Megurine Luka, Sakine Meiko, Yowane Haku, and Kamui Gakupo. I looked down at my long pants and my new black shoes. The train ride was only about fifteen minutes, but today it seemed like forever. Maybe because I was anxious to be a third year. But maybe because I had a pair of eyes on me the whole time. I felt the eyes coming from one of the fourth years, but I didn't bother to look to see who it was. I quietly opened my briefcase and looked at my new books. Same as last year almost. I noticed I didn't have a math paperback like last year. I then remembered I didn't need anymore math because I was two years ahead in math. I sighed, glad I didn't need anymore math. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. It was Gakupo.

"Are you alright, Kaito? You seem...well I don't know. Just not right." He said, as he sat down next to me, hand still on my shoulder.

"Oh. Hello Kamui-san. I am fine. Just nervous." I said cheerfully and respectfully to my "elder", though technically only one year older than me. He removed his hand from my shoulder and smiled.

"You're nervous about being a third year? It was slightly tough, but enjoyable. Or, are you nervous about something else?" He said, whispering the last sentence.

"Oh, no. I am just nervous about being a third year. That's it, really." I said, realizing that I was now lying, due to Gakupo's closeness. I exhaled nervously looking in his eyes.

"Oh. Alright." He said, smiling and getting up. The train came to a stop at the Shritami Academy for the Gifted. I grabbed my briefcase and went out the door of the train. I watched Gakupo stay behind and talking to Luka. I think he likes her. I laughed to myself as I rushed out of the station. I looked up at the school and sighed. Another year of torture.

Nobody from my neighborhood knew why going to this school was tortuous for me. Yeah, I was one of the greatest singers there, but some people let their jealousy show. They teased me horribly saying I only sang good because I was gay. I didn't let them see how much it hurt me. When I got home though, I'd go to my room and cry just a little bit. Now, a summer of relaxation makes those words hurt more. Today might not be a good day. I tried to get my mind off of it as I walked into my first class of the day. I sighed. I had Language the first thing in the morning. It shouldn't be too bad. But I was wrong. Our teacher walked in with a scowl on her face.

"Good morning, third years. I don't care about your names. Just yell here when I call your name." She said, not even bothering to look at us. Gumi snuck in and sat behind me.

"Hey, Shion-san. Sorry I'm late. Will this witch notice?" She whispered.

"No, Megpoid-sama. I don't think so." I whispered back. She called our names out with little interest. She then went to the back of the room and grabbed a pile of books.

"OK third years. I will call your names again. Come up and get a reading book. Read this book by the end of next week. We will have a discussion on it. If the discussion goes well, I won't give you all a test like I had to to last year's classes." She said, calling our names again so we would get our books. I scowled at the book when I sat down. The Catcher and the Rye? Ugh. She went on talking about class rules. I ignored her until the bell rang. Second period was a history class. The teacher was cool, unlike Miss Hag. Third period was orchestra class. Just like last year and the year before. Fourth period was vocal class, also the same as last year and the year before. Fifth period was earth science. Blah. But again, cool teacher. Sixth period was open, so I just went to my seventh period class, art, for two periods. I entered the room and the teacher greeted me. I told her my situation and she smiled, happy I was taking her class two times each day. Turns out I wasn't the only one. Gakupo entered the room and saw me. I smiled shyly and he came over and sat next to me.

"Good afternoon Kaito. How's your day been?" He said, smiling at me warmly.

"Fine, except for first period." I replied.

"Oh? What happened?" He asked, getting closer again.

"The teacher is a...well..." I looked around cautiously. "...a bitch." I finished.

"Oh. Hahaha. I never thought I'd hear that come from your mouth Kaito."

"Me neither, Kamui-sa-"

"Please, call me Gakupo."

"Alright, Gakupo." I said cheerfully, yet again. Other kids soon started filing in. I looked up and saw Kiyoteru, one of the kids who call me gay. I looked down and heard my name coming from his mouth.

"Oh, hey. It's Kaito. What's up bro? Still homo?" He said, ignoring the teacher and coming closer.

"Hey...Kiyoteru. I-I'm not a homo..." I said quietly as he got closer. "What was that, pretty boy?" He yelled. I looked down farther, hoping he would just go away. I felt the table shake as Gakupo slammed his hands down and stood up.

"Excuse me? Why do you call Kaito a homo?" He asked, trying to be polite to the rude male ahead of him.

"What? Are you his gay lover or something?" He asked, laughing.

"What if I was? Would you call me homo too, ya homophobe?" Gakupo asked, moving around the table, showing Kiyoteru his full height. Kiyoteru looked him in the eye.

"Yeah, yeah I would." He said, laughing still. Suddenly, he threw a punch at Gakupo. Gakupo grabbed his fist and ducked, forcing Kiyoteru over his head and onto the wall. I stared at them wide eyed. Gakupo turned and faced Kiyoteru.

"If I was a homo, would I be a master at defensively karate techniques?" Gakupo said as he took his seat back next to me and smiled. "Are you alright, Kaito. I'm sorry you had to hear those cruel words from my mouth." He said as Kiyoteru groaned in the corner.

"T-Thank you...Gakupo-san..." I whispered quietly. The teacher ran over and dragged Kiyoteru out of the room.

"Whenever you can walk again, go to the principal and explain what happened to yourself." She said, highly disgusted of him. "Kaito? Are you alright?" She then asked.

"Umm...yes. I'm fine. Thank you." I said as I stood up and walked into her workshop. I heard a chair scoot in and a whisper and heard footsteps behind me. I left the door to her workshop open, knowing whoever was following me would come in and shut it themselves. I sat in the farthest corner and watched as a black shoe rounded the corner. I looked up at the long purple hair and smiled.

"Kaito...did he hurt you? I'm sorry." He said, sliding down next to me.

"Hahaha. Don't be sorry for something you didn't do." I replied, trying to hide my true feelings. I heard the bell ring for seventh period to begin. I stood up and began walking out. I was stopped by Gakupo's hand on my ankle. He chuckled. I pouted and walked out into the art room. He came out also and sat next to me again. The class went on like normal and quickly even. I glanced over at Gakupo who kept his eyes upon me the whole time. I was really nervous. More so than ever. I took my briefcase from under the table and got ready for the train ride home. I took my house key out, knowing mom wouldn't be home for a while. I boarded the train with Gakupo always watching me. I looked at him and he came closer to me.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I questioned.

"Beats me. Something's different about you." The train lurched toward and knocked me into him.

"I-I'm sorry." I said.

"No problem." He breathed. Something weird was going on with Gakupo. I looked out the window and saw the trees flying by. I sighed, knowing we'd be home soon. I felt Gakupo's hand on my shoulder again. I breathed out and turned around.

"Gakupo?" I breathed.

"I-Is it alright if you can come to my house?" He asked.

"U-Uh...I-I guess..." I said slowly. The train came to a stop. I walked out of the train station with Gakupo. He lead the way to his house.

"I would like to show you something." He said quietly as he unlocked his door when we arrived. I walked in and kicked off my shoes off out of kindness and put my briefcase by the door.

"What are you going to show me?" I asked. He turned toward me and took my face in his hands.

"Kaito...I don't think I'm straight anymore..." he whispered as he kissed me softly. I stared at him the whole time, not responding. He broke away finally.

"So that's what's wrong with you." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry Kaito. I just...I don't know." He said, turning away.

"Gakupo...it's alright. I...it's just that...well...it was unexpected." I said, playing with his purple hair. He turned back around and I stared up at him.

"Really? I...I do like you Kaito. Something just came over me and I-" I leaner up slowly and kissed him back.

"Shh...don't talk Gakupo. I like you too." I said shyly. He looked down at me and smiled. He kissed me again and I felt his snake up my shirt. I gasped and felt his fingers pressing against the small of my back. I arched my back, becoming closer to him. I blushed when he lifted my shirt over my head.

"Kaito...I want..." He trailed off as he bent down and sucked on my nipple. I gasped and threw my head back. He went down farther to my black pants. I moaned quietly.

"Gakupo..." I breathed as I felt my pants being pulled down. I became horrified because I realized I had long stockings on. I cursed myself when he saw my stockings.

"I knew it..." He said as he pulled my pants off all the way. I cocked my head to the side.

"What do you mean?" I asked as he kissed me again.

"I knew you had long stockings on a couple of hours ago when I grabbed on your ankle." He said when he pulled away. He sat on the couch and motioned me to join him. I sat beside him and he pulled me close.

"Oh." I breathed. Gakupo sat up. He had a certain look in his eye. "Stay here. I'll be right back." He said, going upstairs excitedly. I watched after him, noticing that I was still almost naked. I blushed at myself and heard Gakupo coming down the stairs. I looked as he rounded the corner. I looked at him wide eyed. He had a skirt in one hand and a blouse in another. He threw them at me, along with a pair of loafers and girl's panties.

"Do I have to put the panties on?" I laughed, slipping the shirt on over my head.

"Yes. And head upstairs when you're done changing. I'll be waiting." He said, winking. I removed my boxers and put the panties on. I slid the skirt on. It fit snugly. I wondered why he had me put these on. I put the loafers on and walked up the steps. I stopped midway and looked in the the hallway mirror. I looked quite nice actually. I smiled at my figure. Quite odd. I walked down the hallway and saw Gakupo smoking a cigarette in his room. I scowled at the sight of the cigarette between his lips. He looked at ease with his shirt off and black pants quite low. He was leaning up against his wall in a provocative way. He so me and his eyes grew wide.

"Where did you get these clothes?" I asked, sitting on his bed.

"From my sister, Gaucho. She's gone for the week and I didn't think she'd miss these clothes." He laughed and pushed me over on the bed.

"Gakupo...how far do you plan on going?" I whispered.

"As far as you let me. By the way, you look great in her clothes." He whispered. "But you look better with them off." He unbuttoned the blouse and threw it to the side, while playing with my nipples again. I moaned and felt his hand go up the skirt I was wearing. He grabbed me through the panties I was wearing. I moaned out as he tugged the skirt off.

"G-Gakupo..." I moaned as he tugged the panties off. I blushed when he grabbed me. I looked up at him.

"Undress me." He whispered. I slowly removed his trousers from his body. I felt his rock hard abs and his whole chest. It wasn't something I thought I'd ever do. I went to his boxers and pulled them off, feeling naughty.

"Hey...umm...G-Gakupo?" I questioned him.

"Yes Kaito? Are we going too far?" He asked.

"N-No...I just wanted to know something." I said.

"Anything for you Kaito. Ask away." He said, smiling.

"S-Should I...umm...p-put your...uh..." I trailed off, blushing madly. Gakupo looked at me for a moment and then realized what I was trying to say.

"I-I suppose...if you want to...I mean you don't ha-!" He cut himself off with a groan. I had put his manhood into my mouth. I giggled and enjoyed his taste. I could hear his groaning and felt him bucking himself up. He must really enjoy the feeling. I bobbed my head just a bit and watched his face. I smiled. He looked so silly digging his hands into his bed sheets. I took my mouth off of him.

"Now, what were you going to say?" I giggled.

"K-Kaito. I had no clue you could do that." He gasped.

"Me neither." I giggled again. He gasped again and threw me down on the bed. He kissed me roughly and I instantly put my around his neck. He pulled away roughly.

"Gakupo. Please...do what you want." I said seductively. Gakupo lost it. I screamed as he thrust inside of me. I felt the muscles relax and he continued on.

"Well now, there's no reason why you can't feel what I feel." He said, grabbing me. I arched my back, as he continued to thrust inside me and rub my manhood.

"Oh, Gakupo...!" I moaned out loudly. I cringed as I felt the thrusting get harder and faster. I felt tension in my manhood.

"Kaito...I'm so close...!" He groaned. I cried out.

"I think I am too..." I groaned. He thrust inside me a few more times before releasing his self. I felt it and screamed out, releasing soon after. I panted and felt him pull out.

"Kaito...I'm truly sorry for the mess." He panted. I laughed.

"It should be me. I don't have to clean up like you do." I sat up and stood from my spot on the bed, soon to be pushed back over.

"Now who said we were done?" He grinned. I smiled and shook my head.

"No one." He turned the lights out in his room. I felt his hand on my face and grinned widely.

XD Well, that's the end of the series. I scarred myself writing this one. Just a little though. R and R!


End file.
